Zues' Revenge
by myfailsafe
Summary: Zeus, reaching his limit with Percy, throws him back in time as a punishment. Percy's consequences, of course, are far more than he ever expected. When everything has changed, he has to find a way to make it right once more. !Repost! Percabeth!
1. If I Click My Heels Three Times

Chapter One: If I Click My Heels Three Times, Do I Get My Satyr Back?

Author's Note: I had this posted on a different profile under a different name, but it's all me. Since I'm still hoping around the wonderful world Rick Riordan created, I was hopeful I could get back into this. Not to mention, a certain someone get into the books as well.

_Full Summary: Zeus, reaching his limit with Percy, throws him back in time as a punishment. Percy's consequences, of course, are far more than he ever expected. When everything has changed, he has to find a way to make it right once more. Enlisting the help of fellow campers, he has to find a way to put things back the way they were, while simultaneously try not to make Zeus kill him. Easy._

Disclaimer (_FOR THE ENTIRE FICTION_): I don't own anything pertaining to the Percy Jackson series. I don't anything mentioned in this fiction that is trademarked, or, copyrighted. I neither make no money or fame from this fiction.

Warnings (_FOR THE ENTIRE FICTION_): Foul Language, Possible Character Death, Violence, Role Reversals, Spelling and Grammatical Errors, OOCness and bad humor. Percabeth! This also would include _Spoilers_ for all of the books. If you haven't read them all, I wouldn't suggest you **not**read this fiction.

- I would call this fiction AU in a sense, because the plot is changing (same with some of the characters), but it's also canon because it's in Percy's-verse. So, of course, the original plot that we've all grown to love will be subject to change (same with the characters). If you don't like that, then don't read it.

Chapter One: If I Click My Heels Three Times, Do I Get My Satyr Back?

* * *

I guess you can say I forgot that the Gods were spiteful. Yeah, I'd go with that. Not to mention, it might have slipped my mind that the Gods could do anything they pleased without batting an eyelash.

So of course, refusing Lord Zeus' offer to become a God should have made more of an impact on me. The thing is, I saw a future trying to make it through life as a Half-blood. I could be with mom and Annabeth and we could give each other a shot. I could try and manage to get through a school year without getting expelled. I thought, that just maybe, I could live a normal life.

Well, normal in a Half Human, Half God sense.

The thing is, Zeus had a bigger plan for me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You _refuse_my offer Percy Jackson?"

I didn't mean to flinch. I had just help defeat the Titan lord, I figured I'd gotten past the jumpy faze when talking to a Greek God. But not with Zeus. His voice sounded like angry thunder when he was past peeved. Then again, I had that effect on the big guy most of the time. I technically blame my dad.

Still, I swallowed the fear that bubbled in my throat and squared my shoulders. I nodded. "Yes..."

I wasn't sure if I should have added a 'Sir' showing good manners. I didn't know if it would have been better if I said Lord. Either way, I said the wrong thing.

If you've never seen a God irritated, don't make it a goal or anything.

"Calm down."

I wanted to smile at my dad. Poseidon didn't want me to be made into grilled tuna. He had my best interest at heart, which just so happened to be me breathing.

Zeus was looking for any excuse to lightening-bolt me into the stratosphere.

"Well then, Percy Jackson." His voice cracked like a rolling thunder storm. "You will relive these events. _All_ of them. Relive them until you make the _right_decision. But know this..."

I looked to my dad in hopes he could give me some sign to run like Blackjack while he tried to talk down his brother. Instead, he was looking at me sadly, his mouth carved out a frown. It was at that moment I realized he couldn't help me.

"You will relive this with consequence. Everything you know will be obscured."

I saw him grab his Master Bolt, and I looked back to stare at Annabeth. She was frozen, her stormy gray eyes threatening to rain. I thought at least if I was about to die I could say something along the epic side of cool sayings. Instead, I heard the crack of thunder, and a blinding flash of lightening left me seeing the stars.

Within that flash, my world went black.

* * *

I instantly had a sudden sense of déjà vu.

Waking up in a bed, a guy covered in eyes looming in the corner, and feeling like I had just been run over by a truck. I sat up in bed, wincing and groaning at the pain. I didn't feel nearly as powerful as I did before. Not that I was or anything, but the River Styx helped me out a little. I felt a hand push me back down on the bed.

It had to be Annabeth.

If this was playing out exactly like Zeus commanded, I was in a bed after just arriving at camp. I just fought the Minotaur just on the other side of Thalia's tree, just on the border of camp. I suddenly felt sick at the thought of losing my mother again. If I got her back once before though, I could do it again. I tried to open my eyes, but the light seemed blinding, and I didn't want to bother. I figured Annabeth was going to tell me Zeus almost vaporized me, I couldn't be reliving all the way back to when I first entered camp.

There was a spoon that invaded my mouth, and I instantly tasted buttery popcorn. I was expecting Annabeth to ask about the Solstice, but instead she shoved a straw in my mouth.

When there was a straw pushed in my mouth, I realized something changed. When I drank the nectar, I was on the front porch, looking out at the strawberry fields trying to get a grip on what was happening. I was chugging it when Grover stopped me and somewhere in there he handed over the shoe box with the horn. Grover was supposed to ask my what it tasted like...

I felt a straw push to almost the back of my throat, and anticipating the sweet taste of my mom's home baked cookies, I was greeted by something else. It was a greasy, cheep take-out food taste. It took me a minute to realize that it was a _McDonald's_cheeseburger.

My eyes flew open and I spit out the straw. It's not like I didn't enjoy the Nectar, any sane Demigod would. But that is _not_ my favorite taste in the world.  
In retrospect, that should have been my first clue. Or second...

I sat up again and almost made myself pass out. My body was feeling like it was on fire. I would say curse the Gods, but, being zapped once in my lifetime was more than enough.

I turned to look where I thought Annabeth was. When my eyes fell on her my stomach instantly knotted. It wasn't her. She looked so familiar. It was obvious she was a daughter of Athena. Her eyes gave her away. That and the giant monstrous book perched on her lap. I couldn't see a daughter of Ares reading that.

"Who in the hell are you?"

Her face contorted; she was either offended or I smelled funny. Either way, she didn't exactly look 'happy'.

If I was supposed to relive everything again, from this point on, that should have been Annabeth. Regardless I didn't really _talk_to her until I was meeting Mr. D, that should have been her. She was supposed to make the drooling comment later. Argus was still an eyeful, but he hadn't changed. There should have been a table full of immortals playing pinochle not too far away. Crap, I have to meet Mr. D all over again.

"I'm Bianca."

Whether it was the fact that she said it to me like I was something found on the bottom of her shoe, or she in fact, looked like my dead friend; either way the shock should have been the final blow.

When I really studied her face, which she didn't seem to like much, my mind felt like it was pushed into over drive. She had Bianca's face, that was for sure. Her nose, her chin, her jaw, even her voice – all of it.

"Who's kid are you?"

It was the first logical thing I could think of to ask. Here at Camp Half Blood a lot, if not everything, boiled down to who your parent was. When I first got here, Bianca and Nico hadn't even shown up. Not yet at least. They came along after Thalia came out of her tree, as weird as that sounds. They were kids of Hades, had no cabin, and technically weren't welcome here. If it wasn't for Kronos and his whole 'come to power and destroy the world' deal, I doubt they would have stayed as long as they did. Well, as short as they did.

"What do you mean?"

She eyed me keenly, and I knew she was trying to work out how I knew to ask about parents and all that crap. How our missing parent was commonly a Greek God.

"You're Hades kid, right?"

She gave me a foul look. Right before I could swear she was going to throw me to Jupiter, I heard another familiar voice.

"Now Bianca..." The voice chided. "Run along. You should be getting your bother's and sister's to help strategize for Capture the Flag."

She stood and nodded, and I realized I hadn't stopped looking at her since I woke up. You would too, if you were staring at a dead person. Well, since she's walking and everything, I guessed she'd count as a zombie. Yeah, sounds right. She was giving me those foul looks cause she wanted to eat my brains.

I finally turned to the familiar voice of my best friend. He could be my reason in all this madness. He could help me make sense of everything. After all his panicking, like usual. He'd tell me things might be a little different. Obviously. That's because so many things have changed; other events, things and people will be out of place. He would tell me it would be a piece of foil, and we'd figure everything out with Annabeth's help.

But when I found him, I had to do a double-take. Rub my eyes till they burned. Blink seventy-three _extra_times. No, what I was seeing was indeed, real.

"Gr...Grover?"

I looked at the horses body, watching the legs move as it clopped over to me gracefully. Part white stallion alright. I watched the swish of the tail hoping it would be some fluke.  
Despite me scanning his head six times, I didn't catch sight of his horns. Those stupid things he was so proud of.

"Glad to see you're awake, Percy."

I waited for him to spring from some suit and it be all a really bad joke. I waited for him to start munching on _Coke_cans and ping-pong balls, stutter, and of course trip in his fake human legs. I waited. Waited, waited and waited for something like that to happen. I was even starting to hope for him to start bleating in panic.

I had to ask, I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. "Are...are you a..."

"Centaur." He said simply. "You learned about these in class."

I laughed. Yeah, that's right. I _laughed_. Any minute now I was going to wake up in the throne room at Mount Olympus. My dad would be fighting with his brother while Annabeth tried to come up with a way to fool the Gods and drag me out of harm's reach. Then I'd go home with mom, and we'd have blue cake and blue _Sprite_and that would be that. Mr. Brunner would go back to being Chiron. Grover would go back to being a satyr.

"Where's Chrion?"

His face twisted funny, as if he was trying to figure out an rubik's cube, which was ever weirder, because usually Grover would just eat it.

"How did you know his real...?" He shook his head, dismissing some thought. "He's meeting with the Council of Cloven Elders about his mission."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear the answer to my upcoming question.

"What mission?"

I heard his two back hooves clap on the floor as he shifted. I caught a breeze from the swish of his tail.

"The mission to bring you to Camp Half-Blood."

"This _can't_be happening." I muttered, instantly hunching over and gripping at my hair. Everything had been changed.

At the sound of rolling thunder that rumbled in the distance, I realized that it was no dream.

Zeus was getting back at me with a vengeance.

* * *

Author's Note: All chapters will vary in length, just fyi. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Mr D Found His Soft Side

Chapter Two: Mr. D Found His Soft Side

Author's Notes: Still a repost!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Can both be found in chapter one.

_Full Summary: Zeus, reaching his limit with Percy, throws him back in time as a punishment. Percy's consequences, of course, are far more than he ever expected. When everything has changed, he has to find a way to make it right once more. Enlisting the help of fellow campers, he has to find a way to put things back the way they were, while simultaneously try not to make Zeus kill him. Easy._

Chapter Two: Mr. D Found His Soft Side

* * *

I finally managed to get up and out of bed, and I finally managed to find that familiar seat on the porch. Luckily, everything still looked the same. The strawberry fields weren't blueberry's or something. I was happy my second home hadn't been rearranged - much. I didn't even look towards the cabins. I couldn't face those if they had been changed.  
Not yet. The woods looked the same from here.

I turned when I heard hooves clatter against the porch and I realized it was Chiron with Grover's legs. It will never look the same to me. He didn't even wear his jacket. He had nubby little horns.

"Chiron?"

Man did he look funny. I was used to seeing his upper-half attached to a horses body, he wasn't suited to be half-goat.  
He smiled at me warmly, the smile I remembered Mr. Brunner would always give me when I got an answer right in class. His hooves shuffled nervously around on the ground just below the steps of the porch.

"We have to go meet with Grover." He told me. That sounded _so_ weird.

Swallowing every word I wanted to say against that statement, I made to stand. I almost fell right on my face when my knees buckled, but Chiron was there in an instant. He threw my arm over his shoulders and together we stumbled on. I wasn't looking forward to meeting Dionysus all over again. I could really only take so many years of him saying my name wrong and his lazy, sarcastic comments.

Then again, I figured I pushed my luck so far, I could push it more by making Nymph jokes.

The table came into view. Where I thought Annabeth would be leaning against the railing, it was Bianca. I figured she had gotten distracted on her way to her cabin.  
Just that thought alone made me confused.

"That's Bianca." Chiron told me as we approached, following my gaze. "She's been here longer than most campers. She took care of you."

My stomach twisted in a tight knot.

We managed our way onto the porch, and sure enough, Grover was sitting humbly at the table just like Chiron had done before. I looked at Dionysus and frowned.  
He turned to me as we approached, and I saw a sick little smirk appear on his face. He turned back to the game and went about paying little attention to us.

"Welcome...or whatever." He sighed. "Percy Jackson."

I felt my head fall. Deep down, secretly, I was hoping Mr. D couldn't remember my name. It would show things hadn't completely changed. That he still loathed his job here and didn't bother remembering who I was.

"Hey Mr. D." I muttered.

Bianca and Grover both gave me looks of confusion. I wanted to smack myself. I wasn't supposed to know him yet. I wasn't supposed to know about Camp Half Blood or how anything worked. I was supposed to be a new camper that just now discovering I was a Demigod.

"Father did a number on you." Dionysus cackled. "Looks like you're taking it well."

I stumbled forward, getting out of Chrion's hold to help me walk and fumbled into the chair closest to the God. I stared up into his face imploringly. I figured I could ask, whether he would give me an answer or not was the problem.

"You know? I mean...you're normal."

He disregarded my rudeness and gave me a sharp look. "Yes. The effect doesn't work on the Gods themselves. Just you and the people who played a role in your life."

I glanced over my shoulder at the satyr Chiron and then back to Dionysus. "But even the Demigods? I thought you just said..."

He cut me off as he raised his hand, paused to take a sip from his _Diet Coke_ and then turned towards me, looking bored.

"They are not Gods, the children." He said simply.

I went to open my mouth to either complain or ask another question – maybe both – but Dionysus cut me off.

"Grover, why don't you take that camper and go do...whatever it is you all do. Chrion, go along with them. Grover, I expect you back in a short while to give Mr. Jackson here the usual tour."

I was shocked with how...nice that had come out. Usually a few waves, a grunt, and rude sentence or two was how Mr. D handled everything. If he handled anything at all. He made it clear on several occasions how much he loathed his job.

I watched Grover walk off with Bianca. I still couldn't quite wrap my head around that being her. I didn't even want to think about Annabeth taking her place. It was still awkward seeing Grover with another animal attached to him. Seeing Chiron act nervous, stutter and stumble away freaked me out even more.

"Okay!" I snapped. "What in the Styx?"

I heard the thunder roll ominously in the distance and I had to hold myself back from cursing Zeus as loud as I could muster. Mr. D would probably be happy that I was electrified into a pile of dust right in front of him. I didn't want to give him the pleasure.

Dionysus regarded me for a moment before swiping his hand through the air and cleaning the table in a blink. With a snap of his fingers appeared sodas for both of us.  
I sighed as I popped the top and took a giant swig. I didn't really expect Dionysus to give me any such answers. I honestly expected him to pause, glance at me, and wonder  
who I was and how I got there.

Instead he lazily poked at his new _Diet Coke_.

"The Gods are cheering for you, in a sense. They want you to fulfill this punishment and make things right. If not, they all come to kill you."

I gulped, wondering if I he could have beaten around the bush a little. "Why?"

"You took away their children and gave them frauds."

I gawked, I know I did. "I didn't! Zeu-"

He instantly silenced me with a look. I didn't exactly want to relive my moment of looking into his eyes again, so I shut it.

"Don't test him even more." He said wisely.

"Alright..." I threw up my hands. "Why, in the name of the Gods, are you helping me?"

He gave me a funny look before he waved his hand and a _Home and Gardens_ magazine appeared in his hands. I had a feeling I either touched a nerve or he was tired of talking to me. I was going with both.

"So..." I swallowed hard, continuing on. "_All_ the campers have changed."

"Just about, yes."

"You still have your sons..." I remarked. They had been standing off to the side, as if determined to stay close to their father but out of earshot.

"A reward from my father." He said absently. He turned to them and said something quickly and they both walked off together. "I've also been told if you pull this off, I'll be rewarded with a glass of wine..."

I didn't want to ask why he was lucky enough to keep them. I figured it was something along the lines of 'putting up with me', and I didn't want to hear it come out of his mouth. Then again, it might have been a reward for actually helping in the war.

That reminded me, the war.

"So, about that war." I remarked. "Why did Zeus throw me back in time? I mean, doesn't that mean the prophecy will reset and the Titans will be trying to get to power?"

Dionysus yawned, and I felt a little relief in that yawn. Until, of course, he snorted. Then I felt annoyance.

"The people around you have changed, and so has the prophecy. The Titans, of course, were thrown back in time as well; unaffected by everything else – time is too powerful for  
anyone not to be effected. We'll be faced with the war again. But, I daresay you make the right choices and moves, you can prevent it in its entirety."

My heart jumped at the thought. I could prevent the war? Prevent destruction and chaos? I can prevent even death?

"If I don't?"

I'd probably get maimed or something by a Dracaenae. Maybe killer cheerleaders would have my head on a stick. Maybe Zeus will throw me in a bubble and keep me in the thrown room for all eternity. None of those sounding appealing.

"I'll say this once. Father did say _until you make the right choice_. Of course, that doesn't mean _just_ the offer you refused. But it seems you'll be repeating this until you do it correctly."

"So..." I paused and thought hard. I heard him snort again and I glared up at him. I instantly looked away as soon as I saw his eyes spark with anger.

"Are you saying I can save my friends? The ones who died?"

Mr. D shrugged. "No clue."

"But you just-!" I tried to counter.

"It's for you to find out."

I looked up when I heard the clopping of hooves. I thought maybe Dad had fought his brother and at least got me Chiron back. He was always the person who could give me just the right amount of advice for me to take the wrong way and get in trouble.

It was still Grover's body attached to Chrion's horse body. Mr. D nodded to him and waved me off. I wanted to ask more questions when I realized I had pushed my luck enough. The Gods weren't allowed to get involved with Demigod matters. They always did, mind you. Just to an extent. Enough where they weren't punished, but enough where everyone gets pissed off.

I stumbled up to Grover, my body still sore and weak. I remembered the tour seeming to take an eternity last time, with too much information to keep up with. Now I just wanted to get it over with.

I watched Castor walk next to his twin brother Pollux. The two of them were whispering to each other as they huddled close, walking towards their father. I wondered if Castor remembered dying. I shivered at the thought of Hades when he found out souls left due to his brother's time turn. I questioned if that was possible. Zeus taking souls from Hades' guarded underworld. They had boundaries, I know. I guess Zeus worked around that when he reversed time. I figured if the Titans couldn't dodge time, then neither could death.

I walked next to Grover as he explained the inner workings of Camp Half Blood and I practically ignored him. I'm pretty sure he was explaining things about being a Demigod as well. I kept wondering about all my friends and if they were still the children of the Gods and Goddesses I knew them as or if they were switched around. After my talk with Mr. D, I had no doubt it was all different. I kept thinking about _who_ had been switched around and my hopes kept soaring when I thought about who might not have been. If Dionysus's kids stayed, maybe I'd get lucky. He did say _just about_.

Then it slammed into me like the smell of the Triple G Ranch.

Was Poseidon still my father?

"These here, Percy, are the twelve cabins of Camp Half Blood."

I grimaced at the ground before daring to look up. I was terrified the cabin's would have changed too, but then at the sight of them I remembered Mr. D told me the Gods themselves weren't effected. They probably at _least_ made sure their shrines were still intact.

I smiled warmly to my familiar cabin and sighed when I realized Grover was leading me over to the Hermes cabin. My dad still had to claim me.

"The Cabin Head will take care of you. She'll give you everything you need."

I nodded along before I realized what he said. Wait..he did say _she_, right?

"I'll go collect your shirt and the horn."

I frowned. "I don't want the horn."

"It's a spoil of war, Percy. It's rightfully yours."

I know what you're thinking. The horn is fine. The thing is, first it was a reminder I lost my mom. Now it was a reminder I lost my friends. I should mail it to Zeus like I did with the head and tell him to shove it up his Godly a-.

"You must be Percy!"

I froze. Staring off at Grover as he met up with Chiron and they went together to grab my stuff. I was in the middle of wondering if Grover had gotten used to pooping with such a long tail when that voice greeted my ears.

I instantly turned, getting into a sloppy fighting stance. Then I almost feinted from shock.

I rubbed at my eyes instinctively as I took a step back.

"Clarisse?"

She nodded, her new sandy color hair tied in a sloppy bun. "Yeah, I'm the Cabin Head for Cabin Hermes."

This was _the_ weirdest day of my life. The worst part? It just started.

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will either be up tomorrow, or the day after. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. Zeus Pulls The Ol' Switcheroo

Chapter Three: Zeus Pulls The Ol' Switcheroo.

Author's Notes: Repost.

Warnings/Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

_Full Summary__: Zeus, reaching his limit with Percy, throws him back in time as a punishment. Percy's consequences, of course, are far more than he ever expected. When everything has changed, he has to find a way to make it right once more. Enlisting the help of fellow campers, he has to find a way to put things back the way they were, while simultaneously try not to make Zeus kill him. Easy._

Chapter Three: Zeus Pulls The Ol' Switcheroo

* * *

Honestly, I should have been happy that Clarisse was nicer. I should have been excited that the Hermes cabin was still the same in a sense; filled with stolen goods, mischievous looks, and cluttered and messed up beyond belief. I should have been happy that all the cabins were still in tacked. I really_, really_, should have looked for the good in all of it.

But really? Could you blame me for feeling a bit down when Clarisse didn't want to pound my face in?

"You'll be staying with us for awhile." She chattered on.

I sighed, slumping against a wall as she continued on. Things were getting more and more different by the second. More and more frustrating.  
She yammered on about watching my stuff and being welcome to stay here. She yacked on about Hermes and then started talking about something else. She was going a million miles a minute and frankly even with my ADHD I couldn't keep up.

I looked around for the Stoll brothers. If _anyone_ deserved to stay with their folks, it was definitely them. They were just so perfectly Hermes sons. I realized, of course, as I glanced around at the faces that it just wasn't happening. I saw plenty of familiar faces. People whom I was simply familiar with, but not close too. Some faces were pulled straight from the pits of Tarturus. Others were taken from other cabins I'd gotten to know them associated with.

I didn't see Annabeth though.

"When's dinner?" I heard myself ask.

I didn't exactly remember the exact time when all the events of my first week happened. The order, yes – which of course was already starting to change. So my stomach reminded me that I indeed was hungrier than any of those carnivorous horses I ran into before.

Maybe if I got really lucky, I wouldn't have to see the Oracle.

I already knew the chain of events had been switched around. No doubt, I would have to do them _again_, but I was finally grasping that everything was different. Things have changed and were changing and I had a chance to make it right. I grasped that. Kind of...

Clarisse clapped my shoulder, "Dinner will be soon. But remember, if you need anything, you come and get me."

I wanted to laugh at that. Really? Rely on her?

"What do we do now?"

She glanced at the doorway and then back to me. "Well, you'll know when it's grub time. Why don't you go and check the place out. Get to know some people?"

I turned and looked out the doorway and sighed in relief at the sight of no Chiron or Grover. I know that sounds mean, but I _really_ didn't want to go back to the Oracle. It was creepy enough the first time, and by no means did I want to repeat it all over again.

I nodded to her and slipped out the door. I decided to walk along to edge of the horseshoe of the cabin formation. I scanned over the campers that were coming and going, running and playing, passing the time. I ended back at the Hermes cabin and leaned against the siding, looking around at the faces. I saw Bianca enter the Athena cabin and pop back out with a kid shorter than her. I almost passed out from shock when I saw that it was Nico. They looked weird. There hair was changed, their eyes were different. They dressed different too.

I watched them walk over to the Aphrodite cabin and my heart froze when I saw who they walked up to talk to. No, it wasn't Annabeth. Worse. Much, much worse.  
It was Luke.

* * *

Time was passing by me with blinding speed. Or it might have been everything that kept happening and my mind couldn't catch up. Despite feeling like my stomach was going to eat itself not long ago, I wasn't in a big mood to eat anything now. I felt sick and uncomfortable when I thought about how much my friends had changed. Now, if any single person is good with change, it would be a Demigod. We have our lives change in a blink regularly. So honestly, I shouldn't have been so disturbed. Really, I should have been able to let it run down my back like water and disappear.

Yeah, no.

Not only was Luke now a son of Aphrodite; he was _really, truly_ a son of Aphrodite. He had well kept hair and skin no doubt touched up by a bit of make up. He was using a pocket mirror to check his hair when Bianca and Nico popped up.

Want to know what else I discovered? I'll even spare you and just stick to the weirdest ones.

We've gone over friggin' Bianca and Nico now being kids of Athena. Clarisse was a daughter of Hermes. The Stoll brothers were sons of Apollo. Thalia, yeah, you heard me – was a daughter of Hephaestus. Chris was a son of Apollo too, which was weird considering he now preferred singing over forging. Silenna, the one who was known as a beauty in our camp, was now a friggin' daughter of Ares. Yeah, I was shocked too. It was scary watching her trudge around like Clarisse used to do.  
Here's the big kicker. I mean like, kick in the face type.

I found Annabeth.

Silenna was marching around doing whatever it is Ares kids do, when she called out to her like a challenge. Annabeth didn't have her curly blonde hair like I was used to. She had the color of my hair (if my hair was even still that color). Her eyes were like mine.

She couldn't really be? Could she?

"Seaweed brain! Cut it out!"

I watched Nico run up to the two of them and separate them with a bit of difficulty. It wasn't until Grover galloped out of nowhere that they split. She argued with the two of them for a minute and then she stormed off to the cabin. A cabin I was so familiar with. _My_ cabin. Poseidon's cabin.

Now mind you those were just the ones that were really sticking out in my mind. There were still others that had been changed. To give you an idea, no one stayed with the same God parent except Mr. D's kids.

Grover looked over and found me standing next to the cabin, and both he and Nico came over. Nico with blond hair is just _weird_, just to let you know.

Grover gave me a look that I couldn't read, which made a brick drop in my stomach. He was usually so easy to read that I didn't have anything to ever worry about. Nico was still freaking me out. He seemed so...bright.

"It seems Mr. D is requesting you address the Oracle."

I sighed and shoved off the cabin. "I was wondering when...uh...something was...well..."

Grover and Nico glanced at each other, sharing a shrug they thought I didn't notice. I followed behind Grover to the big house pretending like I didn't know where we were going or who I was going to see. I wasn't thrilled to go talk to a mummy (again), but some things are just unavoidable.

I climbed my way to the attic and frowned. It still smelled horrible. It was still filled with thick air. It was still holding a creepy mummy. I stepped up to her and shoved my hands in my pockets, suddenly filling a pile of guilt. The Oracle was a step away from having the curse broken, and one measly decision ripped that away from her.

I sighed. "Alright. Hit me with it."

Her mouth dropped open and I shut my eyes and covered my mouth and nose with my hand.

_Good luck, young Percy.  
_  
That was it. Could you believe it? That was it. I didn't get sent on my quest and I didn't get told some crazy fortune. She could have at least spared me my lucky numbers or _something_. I was hoping for at least one thing from the Oracle – a sign. A sign to point me in the right direction in which I could make everything right again. Apparently even the Oracle had been silenced.

I stormed out of the Big House feeling more angry that I really meant to be. I was lost in what to do, and I hated be lost. I lost my friends, my mom - again, my life, and I even  
had to relieve all my horrible past experiences. I still had all my memories from the war, from my years at camp half blood. Now they were all being changed. In a sense, it was a fresh start. All my friends were alive and I had a chance to stop the war before it started.

It was still aggravating and frustrating and lonely.

I blew past Grover without so much as a word. It was time for dinner, I knew that much, and I didn't care to explain what the Oracle had said.  
I crowded together with the Hermes table and listened patiently (as possible) as Clarisse explained the offerings as we inched forward in line.

I reached the flame and made a decision, hoping with everything I had my father would understand.

"To Zeus..." I muttered.

Now, usually, no I wouldn't offer Zeus one little bit of my food. I would rather spit in that fire than do something like that. The thing is, if my mom taught me anything when she was with Gabe, it would be to suck up.

Of course, the thunder rolled in the distance and I felt my face pull in disgust. I looked up and sighed. "Does it taste bad or something?"

I hadn't exactly noticed the murmuring around the place until I was waiting for some crack of thunder in response to my question. Obviously Zeus didn't appreciate my false offerings, and obviously the other campers didn't appreciate my talking to the Gods rudely.

I found a small space at the table and dug in. I felt like I still had my hunger from the end of the war. It wouldn't surprise me if Zeus sent me back with an empty stomach.  
I ate like I never ate before and some of the campers were sending me odd looks while others were sending me ones of sympathy. One thing I did notice that was the exact same as before - everyone was paying attention to me.

Everyone was still whispering when they thought I wasn't paying attention, or going out of there way to stare at me. The more I thought about it, the more I dreaded it. I couldn't see Zeus being kind enough to let me continue to be Poseidon son. I was afraid he'd make me his.

We all left the tables at the same time, and while following the crowd my eyes landed on something wonderful. Something absolutely awesome to see amongst the forgotten and new.

It was a cyclops. My _brother_, the cyclops.

It indeed was a gift from the Gods.

Maybe Zeus was impressed that I hadn't flipped out and tried to run away? Either way I parted from the crowd that he was watching, and I walked up carefully. If Tyson didn't remember me I could just walk by him or something. I hoped with everything I had Tyson still remembered.

It happened in a big flash. A giant came barreling towards me yelling something that I quiet couldn't understand. I knew deep down that Tyson was overwhelmed with excitement to see me.

Tyson smiled at me and wrapped me in a giant, bone crushing hug. I didn't push him away, I enjoyed it. It was like my sanity in this flipped around and screwed up new world.

"You have no idea how nice it is to see you." I said when my air came back to my lungs, and my feet were planted firmly back on the ground.

"You smell bad." He told me.

"How's dad?" I asked, completely being used to Tyson's random sentences.

He nodded a bit. "Daddy seems mad. He's been storming around all day."

I thought of tidal waves and thunderous earthquakes and frowned. When a Demigod's parent gets angry, the whole world ends up knowing about it. Thus, it's a good reason to stay out a trouble.

"So, you still have all your memories?" I asked hopefully. "You remember everything?"

He nodded happily. "Brother saved Olympus."

I glanced over towards the Poseidon's table and glanced at Annabeth before addressing Tyson again. "Are you staying in the cabin with Annabeth?"

He shook his head sadly. "Daddy won't let me stay at camp for now."

"What? Why? Dad has to understand that I just need one person around that knows..."

Tyson hung his head. "Daddy said that I could make it harder for you..."

I went to protest, maybe even scream, but I just stopped while I was ahead. I could see where my dad was coming from. Tyson talks before he thinks, and it kinda runs in the family. He could easily blab what was going on and throw the camp in an uproar. I just wish my dad would throw me a fish here and help me out.

"So, how did you get into camp if you aren't a camper?"

He gave me a sloppy smile. "Daddy made me come deliver a message. The horsey let me in."

That was so not a sentence you heard often.

Sadly, I had to part ways with Tyson soon after that. Grover didn't ask question as to why I was so familiar with a random cyclops coming to deliver a message. He just pushed me along my way. A bunch of the campers were crowded in a group when I entered the cabin, all of them looking up quickly before diving back in their huddle.

Clarisse broke apart from them and came around to me, clapping me on the back. "We don't have much room. Hermes is the God of travelers, so we usually get the campers whose parents haven't yet claimed them."

I nodded along, still looking over my shoulder at the large group. If they were planning on some type of giant prank or robbery (neither would be surprising) I was willing to join. I needed something to lift my spirits.

Clarisse stopped mid-sentence while talking about parents and claiming; so on and so forth. She caught my line of sight and slung an arm around my shoulders. She spun me around and led me towards the group.

"Capture the flag." She explained. "We're coming up with a strategy."

"When do we play?" I asked.

I wasn't sure if I was more excited about my dad reclaiming me, the game, or the hellhound. Wait, I wasn't excited for that! I totally forgot almost dying via being mistaken as a milk bone.

I just had to remember to stay close to the creek.

"You excited already?" She cracked a smile. "Sounds like a son of Ares in the making."

I'll admit it, my upchuck reflex tried to work me over. I wouldn't put it past Zeus with the whole revenge thing and putting me with a God I couldn't stand.

The night ended with me staying up late with the rest of the Hermes cabin coming up with strategies for the game. They never made comments about how well I could put plans together, or how well I already knew the woods. I think they were more impressed with the plans and a higher probability of being able to win.

I caught a few people trying to swipe my pillow or trying to get a good look at the horn when I wasn't paying attention. I'm glad at least that hadn't changed. I never thought I'd be so happy as to be around a bunch of mischievous people.

I finally succumbed to sleep a few hours later with Clarisse giving me an extra pillow instead of suffocating me with it.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be claimed.

By who, was the other question.

* * *

Author's Note: As promised, the new chapter. I'm not quite sure when I'll be done with chapter four.  
I hope you'll review – it means the world to us author's to know what you think.


End file.
